


Feeling Wavy

by Malec_Lover23



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Getting High, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Honeymoon, Idiots in Love, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Marijuana, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, No Angst, Recreational Drug Use, SO MUCH FLUFF, They’re so whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Lover23/pseuds/Malec_Lover23
Summary: There needs to be more fics about malec being high I said what I said!!
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77
Collections: Fluff vs. Angst Battle 2020





	Feeling Wavy

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos comments and subscriptions make me happy so leave them if you’re willing thankssssss

"Alexander, will you try this with me?" 

Magnus turns the corner and holds up a joint.

"Uhh..." Alec sets his glass of wine down and stares at his husband. 

"It's weed. I actually roll it myself. I don't know if you've ever smoked, but if you want to try you're more than welcome to. I won't pressure you, of course." 

"I've done it before." Alec says, smirking when Magnus' eyes widen. "Of course you don't believe me." 

"No, it's not that I don't believe you," Magnus starts, moving closer to him and wrapping an arm around his waist. "You just don't seem like one who would smoke. When did you first try it?" 

"Jace got Izzy and I high the night we graduated from the Academy. He's been doing it for years, but he finally got both of us to try it. It was extremely relaxing to say the least." Alec shrugs. "Shadowhunting can be a stressful job, so sometimes we do whatever we can to forget about it." 

"I can only imagine, darling. Let's get high, then. You know this is our honeymoon, and those siblings of yours know not to come looking for us until we officially send them a text saying we're home." Alec smiles as he remembers why they are in a secluded cabin in the middle of the Himalayan mountains: they got married less than a week ago. 

"Perhaps that persuaded me. Fair enough, let me just turn my phone off." Magnus hums approvingly and does the same to his own. 

"I wouldn't want anyone finding out about this, so don't you dare start taking videos of me or something." Alec threatens, a crooked smile making it seem less of a threat and more of a stern suggestion. 

"You know I wouldn't do that to you. But could you imagine, the High Warlock of Brooklyn and the Head of the New York Institute video taping while high? We would both be exiled." 

"Well I'd be with you, so it wouldn't be too bad." Magnus' heart skips eight beats and he wonders how he's not dead from an Alexander induced heart attack when he thinks about the husband he managed to snag after centuries of pining. 

"Stop saying things like that, or this immortal heart is going to explode." 

"That would be a shame, considering we just fixed that issue." Alec replies, rolling down his sleeve to reveal his alliance rune. 

Magnus smirks and grabs Alec's hips, connecting their lips in a deep kiss. Alec tastes like wine and chocolate, due to the wine and dessert they had earlier.

"Okay, there will certainly be more of this later." Magnus holds up the joint he just finished rolling. "Now, its time for this." Magnus drags Alec from the kitchen to a couch in the middle of the living room. In front of them, a fireplace when it gets chilly, and to the right of them, a sliding glass door leading to a gorgeous view of the rolling mountains. 

With a little bit of magic, the joint is lit and Magnus inhales with a content sigh, placing it between Alec's lips after exhaling. 

Alec's eyes flutter shut as he takes a drag, leaning his cheek against Magnus' shoulder and handing the joint back to him. 

"Good God you look perfect like this." Magnus murmurs, softly kissing Alec's temple. 

"Not as perfect as you." 

"Shush and learn how to take a compliment, Alexander." 

"Kinda hard to take a compliment when the prettiest person in the entire world is giving it to you." 

Magnus hums in delight. "So you are adorable and smitten while high, then?" Magnus teases, watching Alec take his second drag. 

"Depends on who I'm with." Alec shrugs. They pass the joint back and forth for a few minutes, and Magnus can immediately sense Alec's muscles getting lighter and more relaxed. 

"Well that's good, I hope you wouldn't snuggle like this with your siblings." Alec giggles at this, making Magnus' heart soar. Nothing makes Magnus happier than hearing the ones he loves happy themselves. 

They pass the joint back and forth for a few minutes, caressing warm skin and moving even closer to each other. 

"Holy shit!" Magnus raises an eyebrow at Alec's sudden outburst. His eyes widen, looking up at Magnus. 

"I-you're mine? Like I'm married to you?" Magnus' concerned expression morphs into one of adoration as he nods. "Really?" 

"Yes Alec, we got married last week." 

"The Angels blessed me, like seriously. I don't know what I did to get someone like you...maybe I was reincarnated or something." Alec babbles, reaching up to stroke Magnus' face, like he's a figment of his imagination. 

"Oh Alexander, no wonder you don't smoke that much. I've taken only a few drags and barely feel anything, and you are already as high as a kite." Magnus is endearingly amused that Alec becomes Cupid himself when he's under the influence of weed. 

"I wish I was a kite! No, Magnus, stop changing the subject. We need to talk about you more. Like, you're adorable. And beautiful. Gorgeous. Smart. Sexy." 

"Alexander, you're making this centuries old Warlock blush." 

"My name is not Alexander...well it is...but everyone calls me Alec. Why don't you just call me Alec?" 

"I don't know, I find it sweet that I'm the only one who can call you that without getting the signature Lightwood glare." 

Magnus is starting to relax as well, and he begins to soak in the feeling of contentment and freedom, his burdens slipping from his shoulders. 

"I feel...wavy!" Magnus snorts and runs his hand through Alec's hair. 

"That's a weird word. Wavy. Huh." Magnus starts to laugh, and before he knows it they're both full on wheezing, clutching their stomachs and wiping their tears away. 

"What was so funny Mags?" Alec asks after they share a few more giggles. 

"I don't know, sweetheart. All I know is that whatever we were laughing at was funny as hell."

"Yeah it sure was!" Alec jumps up, jostling Magnus who had Alec's head laying on his lap. 

"You're hot...I seriously can't believe you married me. I need to like...start praying or something!" 

Magnus frowns as he takes the last drag. He waves his hand and another one appears. Handing it over to Alec, he nearly jumps when he sees Alec's eyes gazing into his own with a sort of seriousness yet softness only being stoned can portray. 

"What's wrong, darling?" 

"You-your eyes!" Alec clumsily sits up and grabs Magnus' face, staring into his eyes. Magnus waves his hand once more and a mirror appears. 

"What's wrong with them?" Magnus teases, poking at Alec's thigh, relieved it was merely his glamour dropping from the drugs.

"Nothing! Your eyes are beautiful, Magnus!" 

"Thank you," Magnus blushes. He's heard it so many times from the stuttering Shadowhunter, but it still strikes his heart full of love and leaves him feeling giddy. 

"No I don't think you understand. I've been to so many places. Maybe with you, but I'm not sure," Alec waves a hand dismissively. "I've been to a lot of Institutes and beaches and mountains but nothing, nothing, tops seeing your golden eyes. They're so pretty!" Alec whispers in awe.

Magnus places a hand against Alec's cheek and smiles, leaning down so their noses brush affectionately.

"That's what cats do! Rub their noses together," Alec laughs joyfully. "Magnus, do you think we could be cats? Nobody ever bothers us again, and we can just sleep all day." 

Magnus raises an eyebrow; that does sound nice.

"Alexander, we can do that anyway."

"Well, I don't think we could be cats." 

"Why not, love?" 

"Because I don't think cats mate for life, they just keep hooking up with other cats and that could never be us. We need to be animals who are each others soulmates." A few moments pass, Magnus happily gazing down at Alec and Alec humming some random tune. "Ooh! Swans mate for life, Magnus!" 

"We'll be swans then, Alexander." Magnus sighs, sliding down the couch into Alec's waiting arms.

Magnus looks up at his husband, hazel eyes glimmering from the sunset. 

Even when Magnus is as high as a kite, damn, Alec is still ethereal. And even when Magnus is himself again, Alec will still be ethereal, angelic, perfect. 

Magnus inhales and then gently tugs on Alec's hair so he leans down. He connects their lips and Alec groans as Magnus blows smoke into his mouth.

"And that, my darling, is called shotgunning." Magnus winks, a flash of golden cat eyes that make Alec gasp. 

"That was the best thing I've ever done in my entire life!" Alec says with a dopey grin on his face as he pulls Magnus in for another kiss.

“This is the best thing I’ve done in my entire life.”

“What do you mean?” Alec says, cocking his head, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“That means, my darling Alexander, that sitting here with you is the best thing I’ve ever done in my entire life. I love you so very much, and I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Alec’s face softens but he seems incapable of an equally poignant response, so instead he just pecks Magnus’ cheek and asks, “Can spending our entire life together include more weed?” 

“Yes, darling, it can. And it will, with the conversations I’ve been able to have with you tonight.” Magnus playfully pokes Alec’s side and he giggles.

And it’s the happiest sound Magnus has ever heard.

**Author's Note:**

> In my defense I didn’t mean for it to be that sappy but like honestly I don’t see anyone complaining Magnus Lightwood-Bane loves his husband and y’all can’t change my mind :)))


End file.
